Nysa/Supports
Klaus Lerene C: Klaus: Um… So, are you ready? Nysa: Yes. Thank you… for agreeing to teach me. Klaus: … Nysa: How… how do we start? Klaus: …You… have to get into the right mindset. You can’t think – you have to turn off your thoughts, and listen. Close your eyes, and feel your hands. Feel how your body occupies space. Nysa: Okay… Klaus: Magic is an instinct. It flows through our minds, through our veins… Each person accesses it differently. Nysa: How do you do it? Klaus: I… don’t know. I’ve been able to use magic for as long as I can remember; I just had to learn how to control it. Nysa: Ah… Klaus: …You’ll learn. C support achieved. B: Klaus: Greetings, Lady Nysa. Nysa: Hello, Klaus… Klaus: Practicing? Nysa: A little… Klaus: Is… is anything the matter? You look… concerned. Nysa: I, I am… You said that you had to learn how to control it… Klaus: Well, yes? It’s a little bit of a public safety hazard if you can’t. Nysa: … Klaus: …You can talk to me. What’s bothering you? Nysa: What… what if I can’t? What if it goes beyond my control and all I can do is watch as something horrible happens? If anything happens to Mikael, I… I… Klaus: A-ahh… Hey, hey, don’t cry… Hush… B support achieved. '' '' A: Nysa: Klaus…? Klaus: How are you feeling, Lady Nysa? Nysa: A little better… thank you… Klaus: How’s your magic coming along? Nysa: I… I haven’t tried. Klaus, I don’t think I should be a magician. Klaus: What? Why? Nysa: It scares me… and… it doesn’t seem right to dedicate my life to something I’m not sure I can control. Klaus: …You don’t have a choice. None of us had a choice. Nysa: … Klaus: Here in Tara-Ingerilor, we magicians work in service of the king, or we die. There’s no other choice for us. Our parents decided we would have this life on the day we were born. All we can do is take what we got and do our best with it. Nysa: …I don’t like it. I think that’s horrible. Klaus: I know, but it’s the only way they could keep us under control. And… it’s not so bad, really. You get to live here in the castle, with Prince Mikael. You like him, don’t you? Nysa: Yes. Very much. I think… I think he likes me too, and that’s why he didn’t want me to go away to learn magic, like you and all the others did. Klaus: Mm. And to stay here with him, you have to learn to control your magic. I’ll make you a promise, okay? While you’re still learning, I’ll always be around. If anything happens and you lose control, I’ll stop you. You won’t have to be scared of hurting anyone. Nysa: …Okay. I trust you. I’ll keep practicing then. I want to stay here with Mikael. And… I like being here with you, too. Klaus: I- I’m glad… Well, if you’re ready, shall we begin? A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations